


kitchen fight

by eyesonseoho



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M, he's a cutie :(, oblivious leedo, poor leedo, protect baby, youngho are cute but intense, youngho making out in the kitchen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesonseoho/pseuds/eyesonseoho
Summary: Geonhak se despierta a la noche con los ruidos de una fuerte discusión de sus compañeros de habitación.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 8





	kitchen fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [otter_mimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otter_mimi/gifts).



Geonhak no era una persona que soliera entrometerse en los problemas de los demás. De hecho, se consideraba lo suficientemente antisocial para no darle importancia a lo que las personas hacían. Por eso es que jamás se había metido en alguna pelea, ni en la escuela ni en ningún lugar. Tampoco había sido aquel que intentara detener las discusiones o peleas de alguien más. A Geonhak simplemente no le iba meter sus narices en donde no lo llamaban. No obstante, esa situación era diferente.

Era la una y treinta de la madrugada cuando Geonhak se despertó de golpe por unos ruidos en la cocina del departamento. Los primeros minutos le había sido difícil comprender qué estaba sucediendo, pero acababan de despertarlo de un hermoso sueño con el chico de su vida a esas horas tan tardías de la noche —bueno, no era tan tarde, pero aún así, Geonhak era de irse a dormir y despertarse temprano. Luego de unos momentos, se dio cuenta de que esos ruidos provenían de sus compañeros de habitación, que parecían tener una discusión bastante fuerte y peligrosa. Geonhak había imaginado que iba a tener que llamar a la ambulancia, policía o bomberos, o los 3, cuando escuchó objetos metálicos golpear contra otras superficies. Y podrían llamarlo exagerado, pero sus compañeros de habitación jamás se habían peleado, y si habían tenido una discusión, jamás había llegado tan lejos como para considerarse una pelea.

Geonhak vivía con Youngjo y Seoho desde hacía unos cuatro años, y se conocían desde hacía unos muchísimos más. Habían decido ir a vivir juntos al terminar la secundaria, sabiendo que iban a ir a la misma Universidad —aunque en Facultades diferentes. Geonhak no se podía quejar porque Youngjo y Seoho eran los compañeros perfectos. De hecho, eran tan buenos amigos y compañeros que aunque el departamento que alquilaron tenía solo dos recámaras (con una sola cama cada una, y por ello mismo era más barato), Youngjo y Seoho decidieron que podían compartir habitación para no incomodarlo y además ahorrar algo de un necesario dinero. Geonhak agradecía que respetaran su espacio personal. Además, sabía que sus dos amigos eran bastante cercanos, al fin y al cabo ellos dos habían sido mejores amigos desde hacía incluso más de lo que lo habían sido con Geonhak. Por ello es que Geonhak sabía que ellos nunca peleaban. Nunca se habían golpeado —al menos no con el propósito de hacerlo—, y no podía simplemente ignorar el hecho de que había gritos y ruidos que sonaban como si se estuvieran tirando con cosas.

Con preocupación, pero también con algo de pereza, Geonhak se levantó de su cama y caminó hacia la cocina. A medida que se acercaba y agudizaba un poco el sentido del oído, podía jurar que la discusión no tenía sentido. Geonhak no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo y prefería echarle la culpa al horario y al hecho de que debería estar durmiendo. ¿Por qué había escuchado que Youngjo había dicho "te amo"? ¿Por había escuchado de que Seoho le respondió "no, yo te amo más"? Y aun más importante, ¿por qué sonaba como si estuvieran peleando?

Geonhak siguió caminando tratando de ignorar a sus confundidos oídos, que al fin escucharon el silencio de la noche (y tal vez algún pequeño sonido de un metal suavemente golpeado). Al llegar a la cocina estuvo a punto de preguntar qué rayos hacían discutiendo a esas horas de la noche y por qué, mas sus palabras quedaron atascadas en su garganta frente a la escena que presenciaban sus ojos.

Jamás había creído que Youngjo y Seoho fueran en realidad tan cercanos. Y no lo malentiendan porque en realidad Geonhak sabía que eran mejores amigos desde hacía mas de diez años. Pero creía que eso eran: mejores amigos. Y los mejores amigos no se besaban de la forma en la que ellos estaban haciéndolo.

Seoho se encontraba sentado sobre la mesada de la cocina con Youngjo parado entre sus piernas. Había cucharas, tenedores, cuchillos e incluso algún que otro recipiente —por suerte no de vidrio— regados por el piso. Estaba obscuro, pero Geonhak podía ver claramente como Youngjo inspeccionaba la cavidad bucal de su amigo con su propia lengua. Y no podía ver sus manos, pero cuando escuchó un gemido salir de los labios de Seoho, supo que era su momento de salir de su estado de shock para correr a su habitación a deshacer esa imagen de sus inocentes ojos.

《¿Youngjo y Seoho eran pareja?》 se había quedado pensando. Analizando lo que había escuchado Geonhak antes de entrar a la cocina, el hecho de que dormían en la misma cama sin quejarse, que estaban juntos mucho más tiempo del que es humanamente posible, que en realidad, si lo pensaba bien, se miraban con un cariño indescriptible, y que, si lo pensaba mejor, realmente actuaban como una pareja... Tenía sentido.

**Author's Note:**

> inspirado en el el kang on box, todos sabemos cuál lol 
> 
> espero que les haya gustado ♥
> 
> (pueden encontrarme también en wattpad con el nombre @eyesonseoho_)


End file.
